


Clarke and Lexa: the life they deserved.

by Adehm



Series: Clarke and Lexa: the life they deserved. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Candles, Clexa, Duty, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Food, Heda Lexa, I hope Clarke falls in love with another amazing woman on the show, I needed to give justice to clexa, Ice Nation - Freeform, In the meantime here are Lexa and Clarke's love story, Kisses, Lexa's disappearance isn't justified, Life Partners, Love, Morning Routines, My First Fanfic, Normal Life, Passion, Teacher Clarke, The love story they deserve, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, daily update, draw, fight, forest, grounders, learning, learning from each other, small chapters, teacher, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adehm/pseuds/Adehm
Summary: Clarke and Lexa enjoy life after Lexa almost died. They will soon have to fight, as a war is coming.





	1. The morning birds.

Clarke and Heda woke up early that day.They held each other close after they had breathed each other all night.

The war was ahead. They both knew it meant they wouldn’t be able to enjoy each other’s presence in a peaceful environment as they had been doing for the past few weeks.

Lexa’s candle room had become their nest and the woods were their playground. Lexa had been teaching some battle moves to Clarke. Clarke had been showing Lexa how to draw the different plants around their camp.

After Titus had injured Lexa a few months ago, their relationship had fast moved forward.

The near loss of her lover made Clarke realise the thing she wanted the most was her. Lexa.

To be at her side. To be there for her.

Lexa had been feeling this way since she saw Clarke kill the boy she loved to spare him suffering. That day, she began seeing an incredible strength in Clarke. A strength that allowed feelings to be. A kind of strength she didn’t know was allowed in order to survive and lead.

After her first love got tortured and killed, after her first girlfriend’s head got brought to her by the Ice Nation, she completely shut down. Her teacher Titus taught her then that feelings are weakness and she had believed it was true ever since. She had believed she had to burry her feelings and emotions to survive and to be a good Heda for her people. She had believed she couldn’t let herself feel love ever again. These barriers were breached when she met Clarke.

Clarke was a good leader. She was lead by her will of peace. She allowed herself to feel and the love she has for people around her made her stronger.

At the beginning of their relationship, Clarke thought the Heda of the grounders inspired her to feel less and be tougher. She was actually the one strengthening Lexa.

They have been inspiring each other ever since they met.

After they woke up, they got prepared in the Heda’s water room. It was early. The sun wasn’t up yet: their people were still asleep. Clarke pumped some water and freshened herself up while Lexa managed to braid her own hair. She prepared her scented oils and began to rub her arm with the precious liquid. Clarke massaged her own face with the oil and subtly decorated her eyes with dark pigment.

Their morning rituals were Clarke’s favourite.

They left the camp to the woods, their bags packed with weapons and pencils.


	2. Peaceful day in the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend a happy day in the forest.

After a half day of training into the forest, the two girls decided to take a break and eat something.

Clarke’s dad, a few years ago, was always making sure that his daughter was eating healthy, various food. She remembers eating cuisine from around the world, thanks to her dad’s old recipes. As a child, she never knew how he managed to get her and her mom fresh vegetables and tasty spices but here it was, on their plate, a special meal every week. Was it because of his social skills, the fact that he was friend with most of the staff on the ship? Was it because he knew who to ask? Probably. Her dad was a respected and beloved man. It wouldn’t surprise her that some of his friends would share their special reserves with him. The rest of the time, she and her family were eating the normal kind of dried food: the only food most people could afford on the Ark.

After her dad was floated and her imprisonment, the normal dried food seemed like a faraway luxury, let alone the weekly special meal…

On the ground, her and the Skikru’s couldn’t eat much more than meat before they learned from the Grounders which plants were nutritious and which ones were poisonous.

Now, Clarke knew which plants to cook and which berries to fetch. She and Lexa had been eating well for the past few months.

After training, they ate some bread, berries, and cheese. The grounders were not only marvellous fighters, their society also included breeding and cultivating. The first time Lexa offered cheese to her, Clarke couldn’t stop laughing of contentment!

Lexa always enjoyed watching her girl eating new things from the ground. Clarke’s eyes would widen up and she would nod with satisfaction: a spectacle.

Clarke was very proud of Lexa’s progress in drawing. The Heda was very good at observing details. She kept her drawings secret, except for Clarke: they were composed of forest items and parts of her plans for the upcoming battles.

Clarke’s artwork was composed of Lexa’s face and fighting movements. She was envious and mesmerized by her gracious and strong moves.

When she planned some battles with Lexa, she preferred to take written notes.

Lexa liked to feel her lover’s gaze as she was perfecting a new technique.

That day seemed perfect. They had fun and were working on themselves to become better.

The sun was about to set when they arrived at the camp. They understood then that their peaceful moments together were coming to an end… At least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is still developing itself. There will be a chapter everyday. Enjoy! Feel free to give advice/ react to the story!


	3. Can we stay one more day together before you leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa decide to stay one more day together before they both work on their duty.

Lexa had to leave. Her duty as Heda of the 13 clans obliged her to move away from Polis, away from Clarke.

  * I must be gone by tomorrow.
  * I am coming with you.
  * You can’t.
  * But…
  * You know you have work to do here.
  * I know…



Clarke, when she was not helping Lexa with her plans in times of war, had taken the job as a teacher for the young grounders.

She had to teach them English and another dialect from the Ice nation.  

The Ice nation was still hostile to the Heda and her decisions on the well-being of her people. Their leader wanted more power, but the Ice people were full of useful skills, their culture was rich and, more importantly, most of them were innocent and non-hostile to peace between the 13 clans.

The Heda, on the advice of Wanheda, decided to do everything in her power to bring people together. Peace demands empathy. Knowledge of the others strengthens empathy.

By teaching young grounders about the Ice language and the Sky language, Wanheda hoped she could help the union between the people of the 13 clans and assure peace for the future.

Her first week of class was going to begin a week after Lexa’s departure.

She had to be ready. She wanted to be ready for the children. She had to work on her lessons.

Before, she decided to take one more day being at Lexa’s side.

  * Let’s enjoy one more day together…
  * I agree Clarke. Let’s stay in today. I’ll tell my counsellors to meet me tomorrow before dawn.
  * Lexa… Perfect. I’ll light up the candles. Let’s take a bath and read a bit.



Leaving each other was always difficult. They smiled at each other: a loving smile tainted by some sadness. 


	4. Passionate goodbye before duty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have to say goodbye...

The day passed too fast for their taste. The day was warm for a 9th of April. They spent it shamelessly relaxing in the water room.

After the sun went down and the girls had a delicious meaty dinner, they decided to go to bed.

Clarke sat down on the bed. Lexa was standing in front of her. She looked at her lover with intense love, her eyes almost watering up. Wanheda was busy braiding her hair so it took her a few seconds to look up and see her woman’s gaze.

Lexa leaned towards Clarke. As their soft lips touched each other, Clarke felt her body warming up. Lexa couldn’t resist at Clarke’s tender lip biting. She placed herself on top of Clarke. Clarke shivered as her woman held her closer. Their mouths widened up, their kiss deepened: their embrace was becoming more passionate. Clarke couldn’t handle the sight of Lexa’s strong body: her muscly arms, her toned stomach, her tender tights…  She always lost control every time Lexa grinded her body against hers with a smirk on her face: the Heda knew the power she had over her lover and enjoyed teasing the Sky girl.  Clarke knew the said smirk and her hands caressed the hips and the back of her lady with an almost violent passion.

After the night, thy woke up in each other’s arms: Clarke holding Lexa from behind. She woke her up by kissing her neck and they got prepared without saying a word, knowing it would make the departure even more difficult.

Lexa finally left after kissing and hugging her Wanheda and wishing her luck for her class preparations.

Clarke’s hearth ached as she said goodbye to her lover. She was proud of her woman for being so strong and dutiful.

She was also very motivated for her own work. She was sure the languages classes had their own importance in perpetuating peace.

 

 


	5. Calm before the storm - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is still developing itself. There will be a chapter everyday. Enjoy! Feel free to give advice/ react to the story!

«Let’s do this… » muttered Clarke in front of her notes. She didn’t regret spending extra time with Lexa, but it meant she had to work hard from now on. The kids counted on her. The ambassadors of the other clans were watching her from afar, prepared to judge her skills as a teacher. All of them approved of her idea. They all thought of it as a newness that would bring peace to their society…If it was executed with intelligence and preparation.

Clarke couldn’t mess it up.

As she was planning her lessons, the camp was still extremely quiet. Except for the birds chipping outside, nobody was making any noise around the candle room.

Her war instincts kicked in and Clarke couldn’t help but feel the stillness as a calm before the storm. Which storm exactly? The Ice Nation was busy trading with Heda and no other enemies were known for the moment. The problem is that danger can also come from within… What if somebody was seeking the throne while Lexa was away? Her special guard was away with her and, Clarke, while she was physically progressing thanks to Lexa’s teaching, was not fit to face an entire group of traitors.

Costia’s fate came to her mind. She must have been strong too. It didn’t prevent the Ice Nation to take her life. Torture her.

“My mind is procrastinating. I have to focus on my task now. Enough stalling.” Clarke tried to reason herself.


	6. Calm before the storm - part 2

Clarke worked hard but felt she wasn’t fast enough. She couldn’t sleep well without Lexa so the schedule she’d organised for herself felt harder than foreseen.   
She wanted to become better. The few last months had been enjoyable, joyful, calm.   
Her curves had gotten softer and her face still had her youthful cheeks. She was gorgeous and didn’t see it as a problem… Until danger was at the door. With the upcoming war with the Ice Nation, the feeling of unsteadiness she had felt since this morning, and her personal challenge as a teacher to those kids, Clarke knew she had to change her habits.   
Waking up early, even when her lover wasn’t there to go to the woods together, was no longer an option. Training her body -not only learning a few techniques from Lexa- with dedication: she had read about calisthenics on the Ark and was ready to put it in practice.   
She had to become physically strong again. Before the months of peace, the critical situations she had been put through made her body naturally lean and strong. She had to become even stronger than that. Clarke couldn’t help but think it would be a sexy surprise for her woman.   
She wanted to be dedicated and disciplined for herself, to be ready to face any situation. She also enjoyed a lot making Lexa blush and she couldn’t wait to show off the result when Lexa would be back.   
She was thinking, ready to begin work, when someone knocked on her door.   
It was Octavia. She muttered something about Lexa being gone and Clarke looking gloomy. She seemed a bit hostile to the girl.   
“I don’t have time to fight, Oct.”   
The brunette answered by a weak smile: “I am not here to fight, but to warn you.”  
Clarke turned her body towards the warrior. “What’s wrong?”  
“People have been talking. They are questioning…”  
“Lexa and I.”  
“…your choice on being the only teacher to begin with.”  
Clarke was surprised and reassured. She had always feared that the clans would reject her presence as their Heda’s partner.   
A lot of women were in position of power on the Ground. Being a woman in love with a woman wasn’t a problem at this time and place. But as one of the leaders of the Sky people, she didn’t want her relationship with the Heda to be seen as a political thing.   
“Do you mean people want me to stop the teacher thing or that they want to be part of it?”  
“I’ve got 12 people outside, waiting for your approval. They want to teach too.”  
Clarke knew something was coming. She hadn’t expected it to be a good surprise.   
“Let’s go to work!” Wanheda was full of motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here. Thank you very much for reading. Feel free to give me advice!


End file.
